Joe the Doctor
by Hypermon
Summary: Joe finishes school and college and finally gets a job as a doctor! Has his dream come true or is this the beginning of a horrible nightmare? WARNING: the end is extremely insane and contains 100% pure stupidity. Don't flame me!!!!!!!!!


I don't own Digimon. Shut up!

JOE THE DOCTOR

warning: the end is filled with 100% pure stupidity

(i like these colors, red and green. they are pretty)

After all those days of school and college, Joe is finally able to be a doctor, just like he always wanted. He was ecstatic when he was hired at a local children's doctor's office as a doctor. Here is a brief summary of his day:

First, Joe gets to the office late after he ran over a family of squirrels. He went inside the building and immediately went to work. His first patient was a 7 year old girl with her mom and dad. Joe picked up the little girl and sat her down. She coughed really loud at Joe's face. Her spit went all over his glasses. The girl's mom told her to apologize to Joe for coughing in his face. The girl screamed "SORRRRRRRY!!" at the top of her lungs. Joe's ears were ringing as he checked the girl's throat if it was red. It was very sore. The little girl suddenly started to cough like a spaz. She fell on the floor and rolled around, gasping for air. Joe's mind was racing in fright. He tried to calm the child down, but it didn't work. Joe started to get out the breathing-machine thingy to help the poor little girl, but it wasn't necessary. The devil-child got up and laughed. The whole thing was a joke. The girl's father got mad and grabbed her. He started to spank her ass. The girl screamed and cried so loud, a deaf person could hear it. Joe tried to smile as he gave the 7-year old's parents the cough medicine and let them out of his office. The next patient was twice as worse.

It was a 3 year old boy with his perverted grandma. The grandma was practically a fossil and had a cane and hearing-aids and huge glasses. She couldn't even see or hear.

The little boy was due for a shot . Joe took out the needle and prepared it. The little boy stuck his hands in his pants and started to finger himself. The perverted grandma was making out with the sink, cuz she thought it was Joe. Joe sat the mis-guided grandma down and grabbed the boy's hands out of his pants. His hands were covered in pee. The kid peed in his pants! Joe told one of the nurses to get the child cleaned up and take the grandma with him. The grandma started to follow the nurses and then stopped in the middle of the hallway and started to make-out with one of the house-plants. Joe ignored the whole thing and let in his next patient.

It was a 10 month old baby with its mom. The baby started to cry really loud. Joe tried to calm it down but that didn't work. The baby then grabbed Joe's hand and started to chew on his finger. The baby's mom said it likes to chew on things. Joe rolled his eyes as he weighed the kid in the baby-weighing machine thingy. The baby was still chewing on Joe's finger when he gave it back to its mom. The baby wouldn't let go of his fingers. It held on for dear life. Joe then swiftly pulled his hand back. The baby was hanging in the air, holding onto Joe's hand by its tiny little teeth. The mom got mad and slapped Joe, then took the kid back. 

Joe bandaged his hand as he let the previous kid and his grandma back in. Joe again took out the shot. The boy started to cry and flail his arms and legs around wildly. The perverted grandma pinched Joe's ass. Joe yelled in surprise. He threw the needle high in the air by accident. The needle went up and then down, right into Joe's arm. Joe yelled in half anger and pain. He had injected himself with the shot meant for the kid. The boy stopped crying and took out coloring markers. He started to color all over the walls and floor, also on his grandma's feet. Joe took the needle out of his arm, strapped the grandma in her seat with heavy-duty bandages and firmly sat the boy down. Joe got out another shot. The boy looked like he was ready to cry again. Joe quickly stabbed the needle in the kid's arm. AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!

The boy screamed and jumped up high into the air. Joe caught the kid in his arms. The evil boy jumped down and kicked Joe in the nuts. Joe hopped around in pain for a very long time...

Joe's whole day went like this, all the patients he had were the spawns of Satan. One kid threw up on him while another pulled alot of his hair out. Joe had had enough. He quit the doctor thing and studied politics. He eventually got to be 35 years old and then became president of Japan. He ordered his Japanese army peoples to attack all the doctor's offices in the world. All the buildings were blown up. Now, if a kid ever got sick, he'd have to go to the veterinarian with the dogs and cats. Joe then kidnapped Davis and shoved him into a zoo with a horny-looking female gorilla just cuz he didn't like Davis. Joe cackled insanely.

the end....

don't flame me. If you think this was stupid(which it is) just tell me in a nice humane way you didn't enjoy it. Also, I want to know:

Do you think I'm a boy or a girl? Tell me in your review. I just wanna see what you people think I am. If you guess correctly, you'll win a fabulous prize!! A good-old hearty pat on the back!


End file.
